Conventional activity monitoring and fitness tracking devices generally enable only one dimensional monitoring levels that do not have the capacity or capability to provide, determine, or predict a user's fatigue level based on a user's response to one or more activities or scenarios. Furthermore, conventional activity monitoring and fitness tracking devices are not enabled to provide personalized recommendations based on user's actual and predicted fatigue level associated with a user's response to one or more activities or scenarios.
Rather, current solutions are limited to merely tracking a user's activity or response to the same activity to determine a user's level or quality of activity performance. Thus, current solutions only provide limited data set that does not have the capacity or the ability to incorporate or consider a correlation of other relevant user data associated with fatigue, such as activity, rest, sleep, and recovery, to determine or predict a user's overall physical condition and well-being.